Time For Me to Fly
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: COMPLETE! Molly, Liam and Jeremy are teens now, and Emily and Ryan are sending them to camp. Will the camp experience change them for the better? Or mess with their bond. Number five in the series!
1. Life and Camp

Chapter one

Molly's POV

" Molly Katherine Evans! If you don't get down here in five minutes, you're walking!" Mom yelled up the stairs. I stuck my tongue out and rolled my eyes. I knew mom couldn't see it, but I think I got the point across. I was brushing my hair.

One of the things a lot of people say about me is I have beautiful hair. It's long and blonde. It's just like my dad's. Liam and Jeremy have my mom's, red. Jeremy hated it. I tied my sneakers and pulled a hair tie on my wrist. I looked in the mirror and stuck my tongue out again. Skinny arms and chicken legs, I'd always been small for my age, but I was also super stick.

Do you know how much that sucks for a sports player? Once a classmate in Gym refused to play against me in soccer because they were afraid they might snap me.

" Molly!" Liam shouted. " Get down here now!" I rolled my eyes again and walked out of my room. I was lucky. Liam and Jeremy had to share a room. Lucky, lucky me, I'm the only girl so I have my own.

I love my room. The walls are light purple with dark purple swirls reaching across the wall; my Grandma Katherine did that for me. I had a canopy bed with dark purple curtain thingies wrapped around the top. Then on my bed I had five million pillows in different shades of purple and then a few white ones. I had a dark and light purple tie-dyed comforter. Put on the top was a blanket my Aunt Sharpay knitted; she was really good at knitting. On one side it was dark purple with a white M and on the other it was white with a dark purple M. it was awesome.

Anyway, I went downstairs and my mom threw a muffin at me, grabbed a bottle of Nesquik, we had a nice supply, and hurried me out the door. We got in the van and Mom started the car.

" Liam, don't forget to have your teacher sign that thing she gave you. Jeremy, do you have the money that we owe for random things?"

" Yes." Jeremy said, looking out the window, Jeremy was smart, but hated school. He was a drama guy and he dressed like my dad did in school, People don't tend to think you're the straightest line on the page when you wear dress shirts and slacks to school everyday. Then people are always comparing him to Liam, AKA Super Jock. Again, the joys of being the only girl, I have no sister to be compared to… though I am sometimes compared to my brothers.

" Molly, Don't forget to get your extra inhalers from the nurse and your teachers."

" I know mom." Oh right, I also have really bad asthma. So bad lots of my teachers and the nurse all have extras, just in case I have a bad asthma attack and can't get to the nurse. Never mind that I have to always carry one with me, but ever since a really, really bad asthma attack in the second grade (yes, an ambulance was called) everyone's been afraid of another.

" Anything else?" Liam asked, running a hand through his red hair. I rolled my eyes as I chugged my milk.

" Yeah, no getting hurt, we ran out of band aids this morning." I laughed, almost spitting out my milk. That was her excuse for us not getting hurt. " Oh, and come straight home from school, we have that party at Aunt Sharpie's." Liam glared at mom. When he was little he couldn't say Sharpay, so he just called her Sharpie, and we'll never let him forget it.

" Okay. Mom, did you remember to make the Jell-O?" Jeremy asked.

" Yes Jeremy, I am capable of that." Mom said, looking at us through the rear view mirror.

" Sure." Jeremy said. Mom laughed.

" Well, here we are." She said, pulling up in front of the middle school.

" Have a fun last day of school." She said as we all stumbled out.

" Yeah, yeah." Liam said as we hurried off.

Jeremy's POV

Since it was the last day of school we honestly had nothing to do. We went to each class for like, ten minutes to say good bye then had field day. Of course, Molly forgot to get her inhalers, so I went and did it for her. Liam and Molly decided to play soccer and Molly handed me the inhaler she's supposed to keep in her pocket.

Forest Taylor had decided to do a commentary on the soccer game, just because he could.

" And on team one we have Lisa, Jeff, Tony, Andy and Sandra, and lucky team two has Kara, Frank, Lilly, Molly and Liam!" It was an unwritten law, in recess sports and gym that for some strange unknown reason the Evans triplets must be on the same team. Though it's usually just Molly and Liam.

I hate sports. I'm like dad, I prefer acting. When Liam found out I didn't like sport he had ten forms of a heart attack. He wanted us to be the Evans Three, most feared and revered on the courts. Then he realized, if I join drama club then he not only has the sports teams, the girls included thanks to Molly, he has the drama club, indirectly, but Molly and I do everything he says anyway. Some twisted he's older thing.

Yeah, Liam's a control freak.

" Liam passes it to Lilly, Lilly passes to Frank, Frank passes to Molly, back to Liam, Liam shoots, he scores!"

" God I can't wait until next year." Jillian Goodnight said to Belinda Martian.

" Why?" Belinda asked. I had to listen in.

" Because, we'll all be in high school, that'll take the Evans' down a peg or two."

" What do you mean?"

" Come on Bell, between the three of them, Liam has the boys teams, and everyone in general fears him, Jeremy has the drama club, and Molly has the girls teams and the sympathy givers. Next year, they'll be freshmen and just as low as us on the chain." Belinda laughed.

" That's doubtful. They have tons of connections. If they wanted to, they could use their little family, friend things to take over the school system."

Don't let Liam here that, he'd try. It's true; we did have a lot of connections. In the high school we had Gabi and Troy's daughter Alaura and Taylor and Chad's daughter, Alyssa. With us in middle school we had Josh Bolten and Kane Cross, then a year younger than us was our actual blood related cousin, Chenelle Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke's oldest daughter, and Janey Danforth. In the elementary school we had Chenelle's little sister Desiree, and we had Patrick Bolten. Even in the kindergarten, we had CJ Danforth and Danica Cross. (A/N I'll have a list at the bottom so it's easier for everyone… me included.)

I ignored the rest of their conversation and watched the game. Molly had started to slow, but that was normal. It was almost like Liam sucked her energy, because he was fast as ever. I finally got bored and pulled a notebook out.

I was trying to write a play, like Kelsi did when she was in school. She told me, and she's even been helping me with mine. Not only was I writing a play, I was writing a musical. I was really into working and stopped noticing anything around me, well, Until I heard the commotion.

" Jeremy!" Liam shouted. I looked up. Molly was sitting on the field wheezing and looked like she was trying to find her inhaler.

" Oh crap." I jumped up and ran over, pulling out one of the many I had shoved in my pockets. I handed it to her. She took a few puffs and stopped wheezing.

" Are you okay?" Liam asked her. She nodded.

" Good, Come on Molly." I said, helping her up.

" Dude, no, I'm in the middle of a game." She said.

" Molls, you have to sit the rest of the game out." Liam said, even he knew it was best for her to rest. She pouted, but came and sat with me.

" Good, now we won't be forced to hurt you." I joked. She sat with me on the bench and pulled out her Ipod. She was probably listening to rock or something. I went back to writing my musical. I had already talked with the lady in charge of High school productions and she said if it was good enough she'd use it. So I really wanted to get it written.

Dad said acting and writing were in my genes. The acting from him and Aunt Sharpay, the play writing from Grandpa Matthew. I'd seen his movies, they were pretty good, but the special effects were off. (A/N remember this is the future, I'm sure the stuff would be even cooler)

Then the final bell rang and I closed my notebook, Molly turned off her Ipod, and Liam came running over to us, along with Josh, Kane came a few minutes later, dad was taking them home too. We waited in front of the school until we saw dad drive up in the van.

" You all ready?" he asked.

" Yeah." Liam said and we all climbed in the back.

" Then let's go." Dad said.

Liam's POV

I'm not as bossy as people say I am. I like things to go my way, and yeah, Molly and Jeremy do what I say, but that's because I'm the oldest, granted I'm only older than Jeremy by two minutes, and older than Molly by eight, the difference is there. I'm much or mature. Both pout when they don't get their way, and Molly's very self centered, Jeremy's all 'Poor me, pity me.'

It's my job to take care of them. Uncle Dylan told me so. He said Uncle David did it for Aunt Cindy (Even though she's older) and him, then he did it for Mom. So I have to take care of Jeremy and Molly, like making sure Jeremy's paying attention to Molly when he has all of her inhalers. Which is bad considering that she has like, fifteen million of them.

We got home and ran inside, Josh and Kane included,

" Mom, the Jell-O?" Jeremy said as we went into the kitchen.

" It's in the fridge." Mom said, sitting at the table, playing a card game with herself. " Oh, Molly." Mom pointed to the living room.

" Do I have to?" Molly whined.

" Yes." Molly pouted and went into the living room, putting on the mask and switching on the breathing machine. It was some twisted asthma thing. Jeremy, Josh, Kane and I used to make fun of her for it, but she got so upset she stopped using it, though mom and dad didn't know. That was when she had the really bad asthma attack in the second grade. That's why almost all of her teachers have extra inhalers, also because dad is one of the biggest worrywarts on the face of the planet.

" So how was school?" dad asked.

" Nothing big. Played soccer, Jeremy watched us play soccer, Molly had a breathing thingy, played more soccer." I said quickly, hoping they didn't hear the Molly part.

" What!" Dad cried. I could almost hear Molly flinching in the other room.

" Ryan calm down, she's fine, obviously. No big Deal." Mom said waving a dismissive hand at my dad. Dad glared at her, she stared him down.

That's why we all like mom more.

" Okay, you all ready to go?" mom asked, getting up. Molly walked in the room, her breathing treatment over. We nodded and all gathered into the van.

It takes five minutes to get to Aunt Sharpay's from our house. Less than that when mom's driving.

We got out of the car and went inside, not bothering to lock. Troy and Gabi with Alaura and Patrick were there, so were Chad, Taylor, Lydia, Alyssa, Janey and CJ. Kelsi, Jason, and Danica weren't there. Chenelle and Desiree came running out and Chenelle was trying to kill Desiree for one thing or another.

" Chenelle!" Aunt Sharpay shouted. " Desiree, whatever it is, give it back, say your sorry, hug and get over it."

" Sharpay needs to stop hanging out with Emily." Troy said. Mom laughed, taking the Jell-O that Jeremy was so obsessed with into the kitchen.

" I love to share my ways." She joked.

" Well they seem to work. I've yet to see Liam, Jeremy and Molly get into a huge fight." Uncle Zeke said.

Yeah, they rarely call us the triplets. Some strange identity deal. Anyway, it was true. Jeremy, Molly and I don't really get into big fights, again, because they do what I say without question.

" Hey, Molls, will you get me a soda?" I asked. Molly got up.

" Sure." She said, going to get it. See what I mean?

" Maybe Chenelle should just take lessons from Liam." Chad said, I laughed.

It's a well-known fact that they follow me like ducks. I was the first to crawl, talk, walk, and make friends. I'm also the most out going and loudest. Jeremy likes crowds, but not really good at standing up for himself. And, With Molly, the thought of public speaking or dealing with new people alone make her sick, literally.

" Trust me, we don't need that." Zeke said. I rolled my eyes, I knew he wasn't trying to be mean.

" Okay, who wants to play basketball?" Troy asked, standing up. Chad, Jason and Uncle Zeke were in, no big surprise. Josh, Kane, Lydia, Janey, Molly, mom, Patrick and I were also in. Alyssa, Alaura, Danica, Chenelle and Desiree volunteered to be cheerleaders. Aunt Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Jeremy Gabi, dad, and CJ, who had a broken wrist, were sitting out. Until the Pizza got here, then we were all off to the land of greasy cheese and partially burnt pepperonis.

The teams were Troy, Jason, Josh, Lydia, Molly and I vs. Chad, Uncle Zeke, Kane, Janey, Mom and Patrick. So the only one of us not going against a parent was Josh.

I looked over the team. Not bad, Molly's okay as long as dad doesn't pull her, Troy and Jason rock, Josh… well, he's definitely Troy's son, Lydia… she's okay, but she could be better.

Then I looked over the other team. Chad and Uncle Zeke, both really good, Kane… decent, Janey… pretty good, Mom umm… she's born to play Soccer, and Patrick, he's short.

We were so going to win.

Chad won the coin toss so they got the ball first, no big deal. Alyssa was screaming her head off on the sidelines; she was not made to be a cheerleader. Uncle Zeke threw the ball to Chad and the game had started

A/N for the sake of all your sanity and mine, I'm not going to write the basketball scene, sry.

Finally the Pizza guy came; looking a little scared at the sweaty people in the driveway, the pack of screaming girls on the side of the driveway and the group of women, along with my dad and CJ, in the yard.

Aunt Sharpay paid for all the pizza and we all ran in to get pizza.

" Molly are you okay." Dad asked Molly, She was breathing heavy.

" Yeah, I'm fine, running tends to make people do this." She said, walking for pizza. Dad raised an eyebrow.

" Relax Ryan, it's not like she climbed Everest." Mom said, walking by.

" Emily, we have to be careful, you never know." Mom rolled her eyes.

" Fine, we'll put her in a small plastic box so she can't move."

" Emily, don't be ridiculous, she'd need room for the breathing machine." Dad joked. Mom laughed and gently pushed him and they went to the pizza line. After we all got Pizza we went into the living room.

" Kids, we've got some good news." Gabi said, standing up. " Liam, Molly, Jeremy, Kane, Josh, Chenelle, Alyssa, Janey, you're all going to camp!"

" What!" Kane cried, jumping up. " I don't want to go to camp."

" Sure you do, you'll get to meet new people." Gabi said, Wrong thing to say. Molly's eyes grew to the size of half-dollars and she made a weird choked noise.

" Molly, relax, Jeremy and Liam will be there, and so will Kane, Josh, Chenelle, Alyssa and Janey."

" I don't want to go to camp!" Chenelle whined.

" Chenelle, it would be a good experience for you." Uncle Zeke said.

" I don't want to hear anymore fuss!" Mom declared, standing. " You're all going, it's been paid for. If you would have come to us before it was paid, maybe we could have done something."

" We didn't know we were going!" Jeremy cried.

" Hmm… gee, I wonder why." Mom said. " Oh right, we knew you'd whine and we didn't want to deal with bribery."

" Kids, it'll be a good thing, you can meet new people, but not too many." Troy added for Molly, who was about to have a panic attack.

" You're going, that's final."

" When?" I asked.

" Two weeks." Mom answered. I nodded.

" Okay then." Everyone, slowly but surely, calmed down, and Molly got her color back.

" Everyone better now?" we all nodded. " Good."

A/N they're the first chapter. Now for the chart!

Emily and Ryan's kids

Liam – 13

Jeremy – 13

Molly – 13

Troy and Gabi's kids

Alaura – 17

Josh – 13

Patrick – 9

Sharpay and Zeke's kids

Chenelle – 12

Desiree – 6

Kelsi and Jason's kids

Kane – 13

Danica – 5

Chad and Taylor's kids

Lydia – 22

Alyssa – 15

Janey – 12

CJ (Chad Jr.) – 5

Yay chart! Oh, and I'm pretty sure I got all the math right on Lydia, Alaura and Alyssa's ages.


	2. Nick, Chris and Ben

A/N okay this first part is in the POV of a character y'all don't know yet, so, don't worry, it's not a typo and you didn't miss anything.

Chapter two Nick's POV 

I sat outside, under a tree with my brothers, Chris had his guitar and Ben had drum sticks and was beating on the tree. I was watching the people walking to the main building. Ben, Chris and I had come early and were already unpack.

" Hey, guys, look at them." It was a group of five people. Two adults, then three kids, two boys and a girl. The boys had red hair, like the woman and the girl had blond hair, like the man. One boy, in slacks and a button up shirt, had all blue luggage, with him. The other, in a football jersey and over sized shorts had all green luggage. The girl, in denim clam diggers and a purple tank top, had purple luggage, and there was a lot of it.

" She's probably some diva." Chris said. I shrugged, she was pretty.

" we could go introduce ourselves." Ben suggested. Chris and I laughed. Ben rolled his eyes and went back to beating the tree. The group went in and was followed by another three groups, they all looked like they knew each other. Chris started playing.

" I'll be right back." I heard I turned and the blonde girl was coming toward us. She walked right past us and to a little girl.

" Desiree, Aunt Sharpay said no running off." The girl said.

" no she didn't!" The little girl insisted.

" yes she did, I heard her."

" No you didn't."

" Desiree!" The blonde girl cried, picking up the younger girl, Desiree and carrying her back over to the large group. The adult kissed a bunch of the kids and walked off, about half the kids going with them, the other half staying where they were.

" Where are our tent things?" a shorter blonde girl asked.

" yes Chenelle, we know, we've only been here as long as you, but yet, we know all." A boy with light brown hair said sarcastically (A/N Josh). The short blonde girl stuck out her tongue and looked up at the red head in the jersey.

" Liam, make him be nice to me!" She cried.

" Josh, be nice to Chenelle." He said, then looked around. He saw us and ran over.

" Hey, I'm Liam Evans, you any of you know where the cabin, tent things are?" Chris rolled his eyes.

" They're cabins, and they're over there." He pointed. Liam nodded.

" okay." He left, without even saying thanks.

" Liam!" The girl cried. " Thanks!" She called over. Then left with the others.

Molly's POV

" Liam, you're so rude." I said. Liam rolled his eyes.

" big deal." He said, I slapped him on the arm. He laughed. Then we entered the cabin area. There were a bunch of cabins, twenty, separated into two groups of ten. We spent ten minutes walking away and trying to find which cabins we were all supposed to stay in and I went into mine, already freaking out because I had just realized, non of my friends and family were in the same cabin. Lucky Josh, Kane, Liam, and Jeremy were rooming together with some other guy, But I was alone.

I walked in and three other girls were already in there. One had long black braids and her skin was a smooth cocoa color. Another had long brown pigtails and the third had short brown hair. The one with long brown hair walked over to me.

" hi! I'm Ingrid! But you can call me Bijou."

" Bijou?" I asked.

" it's the name I'm going to use when I become famous." Ingrid/Bijou explained. The other girls rolled their eyes.

" hi, I'm Carmen." The braided chick said.

" I'm Tiffany." The other girl said.

" Molly." I said. Ingrid/Bijou, Carmen and Tiffany nodded, smiling. I was freaking out silently. I hate meeting new people. Especially when Liam or Jeremy isn't around. I went to the open bed and dropped my stuff. We had left my breathing machine in the front office and they said it'd be taken to the first aid office thing. Then I started to unpack. I had a small thing with three inhalers, one for me, an extra in case that one ran out, then a third… because my dad is a weirdo. Yeah, Liam and Jeremy have one each too. Dad wanted to give one to Chenelle, Kane and Josh, but we would have run out.

I shoved on in my pocket and pulled a scrunchie around my wrist, then grabbed my Ipod and walked off. I didn't see Liam or Jeremy any where. So I turned on my Ipod, and shoved the little buds in my ears. What Jeremy, Liam, and well… no body, knew was I had the wicked soundtrack on my Ipod. They all assumed I listened to rock or pop or something like that, and I did, but I preferred Wicked.

I started walking and went into the woods. I stumbled on a root and nearly fell into a clearing. It was amazing, so green with trees surrounding it. I sat down and looked around, I was alone, so I started to hum along with the music.

Chris' POV

We had gotten extremely bored, we being Ben and I, so we went to Nick's cabin. Ben was a year older than me, but since there were less sixteen and seventeen year olds we weren't forced into separate cabins, but Nick, however, was sent to the land of the thirteen year olds. We went in and there were four other guys in there, Nick was on his bed glaring at them all.

" What happened?" I asked him, sitting on his bed and the other boys gave us dirty looks.

" Don't ask." Nick said, getting up. Ben and I stared after him as he stomped off. He headed into the woods and we ran to catch up with him.

" Nick, what happened?" Ben asked. Nick ignored us and kept walking. He suddenly stopped.

" nick-" I started.

" Shh." He demanded.

" I wanna be in this hoi polli, so I'll be back for good someday, to make my life and make my way, but for today we'll wonder and enjoy." Someone sang. We looked though the trees. A girl with blonde hair sat there, laying in the grass and singing along to the song on her Ipod… or at least singing with an Ipod ear bud in her ear.

" wow." Nick said, looking at her. I smirked at Ben, we both knew what was going through our little brother's mind. We resisted the urge to laugh and turned to leave. It took a few minutes, but Nick eventually realized we had left and followed us.

" So, what happened with the guys in your cabin?" I asked. Nick rolled his eyes.

" They're all already friends… two of them are brothers, and they all sound like superficial airheads."

" how so?" Ben asked.

" Just listen to them for five minutes, you'll get it." Then it was time for dinner.

We went to the dining hall and got our food, then sat at a table.

" Hi!" A girl with long brown hair said. " I'm Bijou. Mind if I sit with you?" We shook our heads and she sat. Then a boy with red hair came and sat down.

" what do you want?" Nick said. I recognized him as one of the boys from Nick's cabin.

" to sit and eat far, far away from my brother and sister." Ben raised an eyebrow.

" why?" he asked.

" I don't want to be grouped in with them, again. I'm Jeremy Evans by the way." I nodded.

" Who's your brother and sister?" I asked.

" Liam and Molly." He pointed to a rather crowded table where the blonde girl sat, quietly poking at her food.

" oh." We said, going silent once again.

Liam's POV

Our table was loud and crowded, just the way I like it. We had Chilidogs and fries our first night. As soon as we sat down Molly picked up her chilidog, dumped the chili and cheese on her fries then handed me the hot dog. I put it no my plate, next to mine and watched as our table started to fill.

" Hey, what are we supposed to be doing tonight?" Josh asked.

" welcome fire I think." Kane answered Taking Chenelle's chilidog. The good thing about being here with picky girls is we get extra food. Then the door opened.

" Miss Evans, Mr. Evans and Mr. Evans?" it was the nurse lady. We all looked up. Jeremy had refused to sit with us.

" yes?" we asked.

" time for breathing treatment and pills." We all sighed, but followed her into the infirmary. Molly put on the breathing mask and the nurse gave Jeremy and I Dixie cups filled with water and our pills. Jeremy was diagnosed with depression when he was ten and I had a problem with seizures. When Molly's breathing treatment was over we went back to the dining hall to finish eating.

A/N okay, for those of you not keeping track, we have new characters, Ingrid/Bijou, who I will call Bijou from now on, Carmen, Tiffany, Ben, Chris and Nick.


	3. dancing through life

Chapter three Ben's POV 

This camp is a sick and twisted form of torture. They were making us play soccer, except, we weren't. Some were, but Nick, Chris and I sat with guitar, drumsticks, and a lyric notebook. Jeremy Evans sat watching his siblings play and their cousin, Chenelle or something like that sat next to him. Nick stopped our playing so he could write something down and I watched as the blonde girl, Molly, I believe, ran over to Jeremy and he handed her and inhaler. Then she ran back over. Then Nick was ready again.

" Okay, what do we have?" I asked.

" A bunch of crap." He said, tossing the notebook to me. I read it, he was right, it was crap. I lay back on the grass. Nick and Chris did the same.

" Watch it!" someone, shouted. A ball came flying through the air, landing on Nick's chest.

" Ow." Nick said sitting up, his hand on his chest. Blondie came running over.

" I am so sorry." She said. " Are you okay?" Nick groaned, rubbing the spot the ball hit.

" I think I'll live."

" I'm sorry!" she repeated.

" I'm Ben." I said, getting up.

" Molly." She said. Nick stood up.

" Nick." He said.

" Chris." Chris butted in. " what? I felt left out." He said as we stared.

" Molly! Come on!" the other red head boy shouted.

" hang on!" Molly shouted back. " you sure you're okay?" she asked Nick.

" I'm fine." He assured her.

" Molly Kate!"

" Hang on!" she shouted again. " I'm really sorry." She said again.

" I know."

" Molly Katherine! Get the damn ball!"

" Liam!" She shouted. She sighed, picking the ball up and running back over to the soccer game. " You're a jerk." She told him.

" I know." He said, she shoved the ball into his stomach.

" Oof."

" I have an idea." Nick said, smirking at Molly, who was back in the soccer game.

Time For Me to Fly Time For Me to Fly Time For Me to Fly

Nick plan was insane, but we loved it. Molly sat on a bench and Nick walked up to her. I pressed play on the cd player

Nick  
The trouble with school is  
They always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know  
They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow  
But I say: why invite stress in?  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live "the unexamined life":

Dancing through life  
Skimming the surface  
Gliding where turf is smooth  
Life's more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing  
Dancing through life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as I do  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through

Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught-less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish  
Dancing through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure you're where less  
Trouble is rife  
Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life:  
(spoken) So - what's the most swankified place in town?

and I hvae to give it to the girl, what did her part

"That would be the Ozdust Ballroom."

Nick  
(spoken) Sounds perfect.  
(sung) Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
We'll meet there later tonight  
We can dance till it's light  
Find the prettiest girl:  
Give 'er a whirl:  
Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
Come on - follow me  
You'll be happy to be there:

so, we joined in.  
Dancing through life  
Down at the Ozdust

Nick  
If only because dust  
Is what we come to:

ALL  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life

Nick  
So keep dancing through:

I jumped in as Boq  
(spoken) Miss Galinda - I hope you'll save at least one  
dance for me. I'll be right there. Waiting. Allnight.

Molly(spoken) Oh - that's so kind. But you know what would  
be even kinder?  
(sung) See that tragic'ly beautiful girl  
The one in the chair  
It seems so unfair  
We should go on a spree  
And not she  
Gee -  
I know someone would be my hero  
If that someone were to go invite her:

me  
(spoken) Well, maybe - I could invite her!

Molly

Oh, Bick, really?  
You would do that for me?

Me  
(spoken) I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda:

Molly  
(spoken) So:

Nick  
(spoken) So I'll be picking you up around eight?

Molly

(spoken) After all -  
(sung) Now that we've met one another

Nick AND MOlly  
It's clear - we deserve each other

Molly

You're perfect:

Nick  
You're perfect:

BOTH  
So we're perfect together  
Born to be forever  
Dancing through life:

Chris glared at me, but did Nessa  
(spoken) Oh, Elphaba - isn't it wonderful?  
(sung) Fin'lly, for this one night  
I'm about to have a fun night  
With this Munchkin boy  
Galinda found for me  
And I only wish there were  
Something I could do for her  
To repay her  
Elphaba, see?  
We deserve each other  
And Galinda helped it come true  
We deserve each other,  
Me and Boq:  
(spoken) Elphaba, please try to understand:

Me  
I do:  
(spoken) Galinda - my sister and I were talking about you  
just now-

Molly  
(spoken) And I was just talking about you! I thought you  
might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!  
(sung) It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think?  
You know - black is this year's pink  
You deserve each other  
This hat and you  
You're both so smart  
You deserve each other  
So here, out of the goodness of my heart:

Me  
(spoken) Listen: Nessa:

Chris  
(spoken) Yes?

Me  
Uh - Nessa  
I've got something to confess, a  
Reason why, well -  
Why I asked you here tonight  
Now I know it isn't fair:

Chris  
(spoken) Oh, Boq, I know why.

Me  
(spoken) You do?

Chris  
It's because I'm in this chair  
And you felt sorry for me  
Well - isn't that right?

ME  
(spoken) No! No! It's because: because:  
(sung) Because you are so beautiful!

Chris  
Oh, Boq, I think you're wonderful!  
And we deserve each other  
Don't you see, this is our chance?  
We deserve each other  
Don't we, Boq?

Me  
(spoken) You know what?  
(sung) Let's dance:

Chris  
(spoken) What!

Me  
Let's dance!

ALL  
Dancing through life  
Down at the Ozdust  
If only because dust  
Is what we come to!  
And the strange thing:  
Your life could end up changing  
While you're dancing  
Through!

(A/N, excuse the weirdness of this, I totally forgot to add this, so it's last minute.)

After all the people started to leave. Molly looked at us, smiling.

" you three are… insane." She said, laughing. Then Liam came stomping through.

" Molly, what the hell?" he asked.

" what?" she asked.

" what was that?" he asked.

" that was me having fun." She said. Liam rolled his eyes.

" whatever." He said, then dragged her away.

" bye!" she said, waving to us.

Molly's POV

Yeah, Liam was mad. I didn't care. I had fun, that's all the matters to me. We went to the dining hall got our food. We were headed for the usual table when that evil counsler lady, Tessa to Lessa or something like that, put a hand on my shoulder, steering me away from the table.

" Miss Evans, good to see you."

" I sit over there." I said, about to point to the table.

" not today." She said. Then Liam ran over.

" Tessa, Molly, sits with me."

" I don't care Liam, today she's not."

" why not?" we both asked.

" because it's time she made her own friends." She said. " now go away."

" but…"

" Liam! Go." Tessa said. Liam glared at her but walked off. She sat me down at a table, Nick, Chris, Ben, and Bijou sat there.

" everyone, this is Molly Evans. She's going to sit here today." I was freaking out. Granted, I knew these people, but I didn't know them well enough to feel comfortable around them. I was having breathing issues and I knew I was white as white can get. Tessa walked off and I sat down.

" Hey." Chris said. I squeaked.

" Are you okay?" Bijou asked. I closed my mouth to keep from throwing up. Throwing up was a natural response for me, when I was overly upset, nervous, or scared, I throw up, yeah, I know TMI. I took a drink of soda and slowly breathed in and out. Then I nodded.

" Okay, good." Ben said.

" So, I saw that performance today." Bijou said. Chris, Nick and Ben laughed. I blushed, and giggled a little bit. I had made sure to do my breathing treatment before dinner today, eating, doing the treatment, then going back to eating made me a little sick. Today we had Sloppy Joes. I wrinkled my nose at the disgusting burger wannabe. Poked it with one end of my fork and pushed it away, grabbing the pudding it came with. I pulled the foil top off the pudding cup and stuck my plastic spoon in.

" Can I have your Sloppy Joe?" Ben asked, I nodded he grabbed it for the trey and started to eat it. I held in the gag I could feel coming and shoved more pudding in my mouth.

" I hate Sloppy Joes!" it was Chenelle, you could hear her scream from just about anywhere. Right now people in China are probably trying to figure out what that was.

" what was that?" Bijou asked.

" my cousin." I answered.

" who's your cousin?" she asked.

" Chenelle Baylor." I replied, poking at the sad excuse for a salad on my plate.

" she's got a big mouth." Ben said.

" no kidding." I replied.

" you're not a big talker are you?" Chris mused.

" you noticed."


	4. Sick

Chapter four Molly's POV 

We'd officially been at Camp Hell for a week. I started sitting with Nick, Chris, Ben and Bijou.

" okay, now what do we want to do?" Carmen asked. It was raining outside, no, not raining, pouring. All activities had been cancelled.

" truth or dare." Tiffany cried. We all shrugged.

" okay, Bijou, truth or dare?" Carmen asked.

" Truth." Bijou said.

" who do you think is the hottest boy at this camp?"

Bijou blushed, glancing at a picture on the wall above my bed. It was a picture of Liam, Jeremy and I on the first day of school last year. I looked at it.

" So…" Tiffany asked, smiling.

" J-Jeremy." Bijou stuttered.

" ew." I said.

" what?" Bijou asked. " he's hot." She said, still blushing.

" Hello! He's my triplet, if I thought he was hot, I'd shoot myself." I said. They laughed and Bijou turned to me.

" Truth or dare?" she asked me.

" Umm… Truth." I said.

" do you have a crush on Nick?" she asked. I blushed.

" umm… I… umm…"

" Hey, come on." Nick said, appearing at our doorway.

" what? Where are we going?" Tiffany said.

" Outside, we're all out playing in the rain." Nick said. I smiled and jumped up.

" I'm in." I said, Bijou, Tiffany and Carmen did the same.

" let's go." Nick said, smiling. We all ran out into the rain, Jeremy, Chris, and Ben were out there. I could see Liam, Josh and Kane glaring from their cabin. Chris ran by.

" Tag! Nick's it." he reached over to tag me, but I screamed and ran off, my shoes slipping in the mud. He started chasing Bijou and all hell broke loose, in a good way. We ran around in the rain and mud for hours. I got tagged twice. Then Nick was tagged again. He started chasing me. By this time, other people had come out to play. I screamed and ran. Nick chased after me. I started to fall, and Nick grabbed me around the waist to keep me from falling. I laughed.

" You're it!" he cried, then ran off. I chased after him, then went after Janey, who had come out.

A couple hours later we were done. We all had to shower, because we were muddy and sweaty and covered in rainwater. After my shower I decided to go to my grove. Yes, I've started to call it my grove. As far as I know I'm the only one who's been there. I grabbed my backpack and walked off and went through the woods to the grove, I laid out a blanket and sat on it, and pulled out my book.

I was so engrossed in reading that I didn't hear the person sneaking up on me.

" Boo!" I screamed, but not too loudly, I didn't want anyone to find my grove. Yeah, I'm that crazy, I'd rather be attacked by a crazy person than have people find my grove. Lucky for me, it was only Nick.

" What are you doing here?" I asked, looking around for Ben and Chris, hoping he didn't notice.

" I'm alone." He noticed. " I followed you." I looked at him. " repeatedly." He admitted. I smirked.

" really?" I asked.

" yeah, and You have a great voice." He said. My eyes widened, he heard me singing. " why didn't you perform Wednesday?" he asked.

" because I have serious stage fright." I said.

" it can't be that bad." He insisted.

" I freeze up, turn white, then a weird shade of green, then puke." I said. " occasionally, if it's really bad, I'll have an asthma attack."

" okay, I was wrong, but come on, you didn't freak out when we did dancing through life." He pointed out.

" that' because I didn't realize what I was doing." I said.

" What if I performed with you?" he asked.

" what?"

" What if I performed with you? We could do a duet, this Wednesday." He said. I bit my lip.

" I don't know."

" Come on Molly, It'll be fun." He insisted. I bit my lip harder.

" What would we sing?" I asked.

" I don't know, but we could find something." I nodded.

" I guess."

" yes!" Nick cried, kissing my cheek. " this Wednesday, it's you and me." He said and ran off. I sat in shock. Then got up and went back to the cabin.

Nick's POV

It was Wednesday. I had signed Molly and I up. We were going to sing ' Can't go home' the Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles version. (A/N lol, the one Emily and Ryan sang in Hungry Eyes)

" Nick, I don't think I can do it." Molly said at lunch.

" yes you can Molly, you can do it." She was pale and shaky, I knew she'd do fine though.

That night at dinner Molly didn't eat anything. I was starting to feel a little nervous. Ben ended up eating our chicken patties. Molly looked at me, scared out of her mind.

" are you sure we'll do alright?" she asked. I nodded.

" we'll do perfect." I said, though I wasn't totally sure, Molly looked sick. Jeremy commented on it, Liam sat at his table glaring at us with Josh and Kane. I rolled my eyes, Liam was stupid. He didn't even care that Molly was scared, he was mad that she didn't spend every second with him.

I wasn't even totally sure he was going to be there tonight. Neither did Molly.

" I don't know if I can do it if he's not there!" She cried at the grove.

" He'll be there, I know it." I lied, no sense in making her even more scared.

" you really think so?" she asked. I thought about it. Ben, Chris and I would never abandon each other, no matter what. Liam was Molly's triplet, that's even stronger than brothers.

" I'm sure." I lied again. Then we headed to the main hall for the performance. Molly was pure white, whiter than before, if that was possible.

" Next up, Molly Evans and Nick Plummer!" Tessa cried. Everyone cheered as I, almost literally, dragged Molly on stage. Our music started and I sang my part, Molly was frozen, Step one in the stage fright process, then her face took on a green tinge and she ran off stage.

" Molly!" four people ran after her, Jeremy, Me, Bijou, and Liam. She was behind the main all, throwing up in a trash bin. We all froze, none of us wanted to see that. When the noise stopped we went back.

" Molls, are you okay?" Jeremy asked. Molly was slumped against the back wall. She groaned. I felt pretty bad, this was sorta my fault. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought that.

" This is your fault Plummer!" Liam said, turning to me.

" my fault?" I asked, " how is it my fault?"

" you pushed her into something she wasn't ready for!" Liam shouted.

" And shielding her from the world is so much better!" I shouted back.

" it doesn't make her sick! You're a bad influence on her!" Liam shouted, pointing his index finger at me.

" I'm a bad influence? You're just mad because she's not at your beck and call anymore!"

" what!"

" She's not running around like your little slave!" Liam's eyes narrowed, he tried to lunge at me but Jeremy caught him.

" Stop!" Bijou shouted.

" who asked you?" Liam yelled.

" Leave her alone!" I commanded.

" what? Trying to start a harem?" Liam asked.

" oh please." I said.

" both of you, shut up!" Molly screamed. " Just shut up!" She started off. I knew where she was going, but I wasn't going to follow her, I'd go there later. Jeremy kept Liam from following her and I shook my head to keep Bijou from following her. Jeremy and Liam went back to the cabin, Bijou went to hers and I went after Molly. Sure enough, there she was, in the grove, crying. I sat next to her and gently rubbed her back.

" you okay?" I asked. She nodded. " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard to do that."

" I don't care about the stage fright, I've been dealing with that forever, I just don't like when my friends fight with my brothers." She said. I sighed.

" I promise, I'll tolerate Liam… I'll try to tolerate Liam." I said. She looked up. Even when she'd been crying she was pretty.

" Really?" she asked. I nodded.

" Yeah."


	5. Fight!

A/N yay! Life is good, I got my learners permit a few days ago! I can legally drive… as long as I'm with a licensed adult…anyhoo, yeah, I'm getting dizzy, I've watched Clue the movie so many times I know almost the whole thing by heart. Being grounded sucks.

oh, and if you're a Harry Potter fan, and like RPG's please visit my friend's site Hogwarts ANG, the link will be in my profile at the top.

oh and I'm going to Doll (or at least have my friend doll) a thing for this story, I'll put the link to the pic in my profile or you can PM me for it and I'll send it to you when it's ready!

Chapter five

Nick's POV 

We had two weeks left at camp, trust me, everyone was happy it was ending. The food sucked, the counselors were crazy and it was all together boring. I went into Chris and  
Ben's cabin and grabbed the guitar. I was supposed to meet Molly in the grove. I told her I could play guitar, she asked me to bring it today.

I walked into the woods, making sure no one was following me and went in the grove. Molly was already there, braiding a piece of her blonde hair.

" Hey." I said. She looked up.

" hey Nick." She said. I smiled and sat down.

" I brought the guitar." I said.

" I noticed." She laughed. I crossed my legs and pulled the guitar into my lap. I began to play a random tune. Molly nodded her head to the music.

" I've been wastin my time, I've been losin my mind I've been runnin, racin, still don't know what I've been chasin." She sang. I smirked.

" But my eyes still can't see looks what got that way for me and I'm on my way." I added

" Time for me to fly, time for me to soar, time for open up my heart and knock on heaven's door."

" Time for me to live, its time for me to sing, time for em lay down my worries and I'll spread my wings. Time for me to fly." I finished. " That was good." I said.

" Really?" she asked.

" Yeah." I said. I was used to this already; she needed constant reassurance about almost everything. " We should finish it." Molly smiled.

" Yeah, we should." She said, then looked at her watch. " But not right now, we'll be late."

" For what?" I asked.

" Lunch." She showed me her watch. She's one of those weird people that have watch on backwards, meaning the watch face was on her other side of her wrist.

" Shoot." I muttered

" Let's go." Molly said. We got up and hurried out of the woods to the dining hall.

" Hey Ben, Chris." I said when we sat down, food in hand. Molly handed her hamburger to Ben and poked at her salad. " Molly, eat." I ordered. She stuck out her tongue and took a bite of salad.

" Slave driver." She said.

" yeah I know." We laughed

Liam's POV

I honestly didn't like that guy, that Nick Plummer. He was a jerk, actually suggested that I didn't care about Molly! Of course I care about Molly! She's my sister, My triplet for crying out loud!

" I hate him." I said, glaring at the table they sat at, they were laughing at something.

" Mommy says it's not good to say you hate people." Chenelle said.

" fine, I strongly dislike him." I corrected myself. Chenelle looked content.

" I don't like him either." Josh said, Kane nodded in agreement.

" why not? He seems nice enough." Alyssa said. We looked at her.

" he's a jerk. He tells Molly what to do all the time, and we think he's playing her." Kane said.

" Yet Molly seems happy when she's around him." Alyssa said. I hate her stupid fifteen-year-old logic.

" because she doesn't know him for who he really is." I said.

" and you do?"

" I have to sleep in a cabin with him don't I?"

" Us too." Kane added. Josh glared at the table.

" you three are pathetic." Alyssa said. Janey nodded in agreement with her sister. Chenelle glared at them.

" I agree with Liam. That boy is not a good influence on her. He convinced her to go play in the rain."

" that was fun, if you weren't such a stuck up brat you'd have gone out and had fun too." Janey said.

" Janey." Alyssa said. Janey had a problem with holding in her feelings.

" Aly! You have to admit, it was a ton of fun, running around and playing tag in the rain." Alyssa smirked.

" yeah it was, but still, that's no excuse for being mean."

" I wans't being mean! I was stating fact!"

" at least I don't smell like a locker room!" Chenelle shot at her.

" yeah, you just smell like someone trying to cover up that locker room with cheap smelly spray."

" Janey." Alyssa repeated.

" pah." Janey said. Going back to her food. Then Molly, and the others left the room.

" this whole thing is stupid. How long until we're out of here?" I asked.

" two weeks." Chenelle pouted.

" Hey." Kane said. " I have an idea."

Bijou's POV ( just for the heck of it!)

I thought the whole thing going on between Molly and Nick was cute. The best part, I got to hang around with Jeremy. We all decided to go sit under this totally big tree. We being Chris, Ben, Nick, Jeremy, Molly, and me.

Nick had run to Ben and Chris' cabin for their guitar.

" Molls, you ready to finish the song?" he asked.

" What song?" Jeremy asked Nick.

" Molly and I started a song earlier." Nick explained.

" oh, I wanna hear it!" I cried, the boys nodded in agreement. Nick started playing.

"I've been wastin my time,

I've been losin my mind

I've been runnin, racin,

still don't know what I've been chasin

But my eyes still can't see

looks what got that way for me

and I'm on my way."

Time for me to fly,

time for me to soar,

time for open up my heart and knock on heaven's door."

Time for me to live,

its time for me to sing,

time for me lay down my worries and I'll spread my wings.

Time for me to fly." He sang, Molly just sat there.

" that was good… what's the rest of it?" Ben asked.

" we don't know doofus, that's why we have to finish it." Nick said. " your ready?" Molly opened her mouth to respond.

" Miss Evans, time for your breathing treatment."

" I'm starting to think she's doing this to mess with my mind. I know I didn't do it this early yesterday." Molly said.

" We'll kill her later, go breath." Jeremy commanded. Molly rolled her eyes at him and walked off. Nick put down the guitar and we all sort of sat in silence. The guys looked up at the sky while I looked around. Which is probably why I saw them coming first. Liam, Josh and Kane were walking toward us. I figured they wanted to tell Jeremy something, until I saw the looks on their faces. But by the time I really saw the looks, they were already over to us.

" get up." Liam said to Nick. Nick just looked up at him.

" What?" he asked.

" I said get up." Liam repeated. Nick raised and eyebrow.

" and why should I?" he asked.

" Because he told you to." Josh jumped in.

" yeah, there's a reason." Nick said, rolling his eyes, " but just to humor you." He stood up. Liam pushed him. Nick glared and pushed back. Josh and Kane were about to jump in, but Ben and Chris, both of whom probably had a good four inches and twenty pounds on any of them, stood and Kane and Josh backed down.

Meanwhile, Liam and pushed Nick again. Nick walked back over.

" what's your problem?" he asked.

" you!" Liam said, charging at Nick. Nick sort of grabbed him, and it looked like a twisted form of a hug. Kane and Josh had hurried in to help Liam, but Ben and Chris went to rescue Nick. So the four ended up in a jumble. Somehow either Liam or Nick broke free of the hug and they were trying to pummel each other.

That's when Molly came back.

" Liam! Josh! Kane! What the hell are you doing?" she asked, running over.

" they came over here and started it!" I said. Together we managed to get Chris, Josh, Kane and Ben apart, by this time we were surrounded by people.

" thanks for the help." I said to them, sarcasm of course. Then I turned back to the fight.

" Liam, Nick stop it!" Molly shouted, she managed to get them off of each other but the were still trying to get each other through her.

" Molly! Move!" Liam ordered.

" Molly!" Nick shouted. Then simultaneously they gently pushed her. Well, if they hadn't done it at the same time it would have been gentle, but since they did, Molly fell back. It almost looked like it was in slow motion. She fell backwards onto her butt. Then, time froze. Everyone gasped. Then sort of glared at Liam and Nick.

" Molly…" Nick said.

" Molly… I… I…" Liam gave up. The tears sort of built up in her eyes before she scrambled up and ran.

" Molly!" I cried, running after her.


	6. Leaving

Okay, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! But I had the chapter done, then my step dad took my laptop to fix something that didn't even bother me, and the floppy that it was on wouldn't work on the family computer. When I tried it, it messed with the disk and now I have to re write all that was on it that hadn't been posted.

Dancer Little - Well, we'll just have to wait and find out.

Hollywood Girl - Yay! I'm glad you liked it.

GoodCharlotte615 - Awesome, I have no idea how many chapters there are in all five stories, but it's over twenty. Again, sorry it tok so long!

Gabriella Montez - he probably shouldn't have, but he did. oh well.

Chapter… six I think…

Bijou's POV

I gave up chasing her and ran back.

" Are you insane?" I shouted at the boys. They looked at their feet. " Why were you fighting anyway?"

" I don't know!" Nick shouted back. " They came over here freaking out about something." I looked over at Liam, Josh and Kane, who blushed and refused to look up.

" And why did you do that?" I asked.

" He's using Molly!" Liam cried.

" What?" Jeremy asked, looking up and Nick.

" What?" Nick asked. " What on earth are you talking about?"

" Oh don't play dumb." Kane said.

" Still don't know what you're talking about." Nick said.

" You're always telling her what to do!" Liam answered.

" I am not!"

" 'Molly get on stage and sing, even though I know you have stage fright.'" Josh quoted.

" I never said that! And if anyone bosses Molly around it's Liam!" Nick cried.

" You're insane! I don't order Molly around!" Liam insisted.

" Actually, Liam…" Jeremy spoke up, " you order Molly and I around all the time."

" What?" Liam cried. " I do not." He looked at Kane and Josh for back up. They looked away.

" I'm going to go find Molly." I said, going to our cabin. She wasn't there. I was starting out when I kicked something; it was one of Molly's inhalers. I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket then the door opened and molly stormed in; her eyes were red and puffy. She pulled her suitcase out and started stuffing in clothes.

" What are you doing?" I asked. Molly paused and looked at me.

" I'm leaving. I've called my parents, they didn't answer so I'm going to try again after I pack." She said.

" What? Molly you can't leave!" I cried, walking over and started taking out clothes, she swatted my hand away and put them back in. The door opened and Tiffany and Carmen walked in.

" What's going on?" Tiffany asked.

" I'm leaving." Molly repeated.

" No! Molls, you can't leave! We still have two weeks of camp left!" Carmen said.

" I don't care." Molly replied, putting the last of her clothes into the suitcase and closed it.

" What are you doing?" the door opened and Kane, Josh, Liam, Jeremy, Nick, Ben and Chris all stood there, crowded in front of our cabin.

" For the third and final time, I'm leaving." Molly said, picking up her suitcase and carrying it out.

" Molly!" Liam said. " You can't leave."

" I can and I am Liam." Molly replied, walking past the boys and heading out.

" Molly! Please don't leave!" Nick begged.

" I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can say or do that will stop me!"

" Molly!" Jeremy shouted. Molly stopped and turned. " You can't leave, please. I don't think I'll be able to make it two weeks with these crazies."

" I'm not crazy." Liam said.

" That's not the point." I told him.

" I know but still." The other's turned to see us argue.

Molly's POV

Everyone was watching Liam and Bijou fight. I was too, until it started getting harder to breathe. I struggled to keep a normal breath. I reached into my pockets trying to find an inhaler, my pockets were empty. I began to feel lightheaded and dizzy my breaths coming in short gasps.

" Molly!" someone cried as I fell, and the black took over my vision.

Liam's POV

I heard Nick's shout and turned in time to see Molly hit the ground. I searched my pockets but didn't have one of her inhalers. I looked at Jeremy who came up empty too.

" Wait!" Bijou cried, reaching into her pocket and pulling out an inhaler. I took it from her and tossed it to Jeremy who knelt down by Molly to take care of her. Then I turned to Bijou, Carmen and Tiffany.

" Do you have cell phones?" I asked, Tiffany and Bijou nodded, grabbing them out of their pockets. I took them and handed one to Kane.

" Call 911." I told him as I punched in my home phone number. " Come on mom, pick up."

Emily's POV

" Two more weeks until the kids come home." Ryan sighed.

" Darn." I laughed. We'd been having a ton of fun. All the adults came over and we had a party, a real party, with alcohol. The doorbell rang and in came Sharpay and Zeke.

Long story short, in a span of ten minutes, Gabi, Troy, Kelsi, Jason, Chad and Taylor all came. We were sitting in the living room, laughing at some stupid story Chad had told when the phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. I didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

" Hello?" I asked.

" Mom, you need to get to the hospital. Molly's had an asthma attack." It was either Liam or Jeremy.

" What?" I asked.

" Get dad, get in the car and get to the hospital. Maybe have Aunt Sharpay pick up Janey, Chenelle and everyone." It was Liam, only Liam would be cool enough to make a plan while Molly was down.

" Okay, I'll meet you there." I said, standing up. I hung up the phone.

" Ryan, get your jacket. Molly's had an asthma attack. Sharpay, Zeke, would you mind going to get the other kids?" I asked. Sharpay nodded.

" Come on Zeke." She said. They got up and left.

" We'll meet you at the hospital." Gabi said. I nodded and Ryan led me out the door.

Jeremy's POV

I sat there, trying to get Molly breathing normally. I heard the sirens and moved out of the way as a paramedic took over for me.

" What happened?" the medic asked.

" She had an asthma attack." Liam answered.

" Her name?"

" Molly Evans."

" And you are…"

" Her brother, Liam."

" Okay, you can ride with us." The paramedic said. Liam got in the back, I followed.

" Hey, close family only."

" I'm her brother too!" I said, this obviously wasn't a very smart guy, Liam and I were identical.

" Okay." He let me in. As the doors were closing Liam shouted,

" Wait." He stuck his head out. " Nick, come on." Nick looked up surprised but hurried to get in the back.

And we were off to the hospital.

A/N There, the second to last chapter. : Sniff: I'm going to miss it. This was one of my favorite series. But I have some more stories in mind. When I finish this story I'll move on to Life as She Knows it, which I'm still working out some plot ideas, but hopefully all the kinks will be worked out soon:)! Yay1


	7. The End

The last chapter. :cries: the last chapter of the series. :hugs the series: I'll miss it!

Oh, and the titles, the last two, one day and a time and Timf for me to Fly, named after songs by the Jonas Brothers.

GoodCharlotte615 - Yay you! And Lissical's stories totally rock.

Gabriella Montez-Bolton - no more updates:cries more: oh well, I'll just have to work onmy other stories.

Fangirl44 - I have to say, this is my faveseries of all the I've writen. Emily's fun to write about.

Funky-monkey-93 - That's a good idea, if I get the time and inspiration, I'll do that.

Lissical - No worries, You read it eventually lol.oh, and do me a favor, Update soon!

Chapter seven Liam's POV 

We had gotten to the hospital long before Mom and Dad. They took Molly into a room to put her on a breathing machine for a little while or something. Jeremy Nick and I sat in the waiting room.

" oh such cute boys." Some creepy old woman said. She had blue eye shadow red lipstick, and someone should have informed her that after you start to wrinkle, low cut tops were not a good idea. " Are you two twins?" She asked Jeremy and I. we always got that. Everyone though Jeremy and I were twins and Molly was a year younger than we were. But That's just because she's small.

" Actually, no, we're triplets, our sister's in having a breathing treatment or some deal like that." I explained

" Oh, that's too bad, My daughter's in for a broken leg. She tripped over her dog. Luann's not the brightest of girls." The woman laughed, she smoked, she had the laugh that started as a laugh and ended as a hacking cough. " Well, the best of luck to your sister." She said and left.

" she was odd." Jeremy whispered. Nick snorted. Then we heard a commotion as the door opened and mom and dad came in, along with Gabi, Troy, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, Taylor and all their kids.

" Where's Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke?" I asked.

" getting the other kids from the camp." About ten minutes later the door opened again and everyone shoved in. Somehow Bijou, Tiffany and Carmen managed to convince Aunt Sharpay to bring them too.

" Umm… Liam, can I talk to you?" Nick asked. I stood up, following him into a less crowded hall.

" yeah?" I asked.

" Listen, umm… about everything at camp… Umm… I'm…" He struggled with the words.

" It's cool man, me too." I said. Nick looked at me and nodded. Then we headed back into the main room.

A door opened and a doctor stepped in the room.

" Are you all here for Molly Evans?" We all nodded.

" well, she's awake, and I'm letting in a few people at a time. Immediate family first. Mom, Dad, Jeremy and I made our way to the front and out.

Molly's POV

Meanwhile…

I woke up in an odd room with a weird feeling around my mouth.

'Stupid breathing masks' I cursed. I looked around the room as what happened came back. 'Oh crap'. The door opened and a doctor came in.

" Ahh, Miss Evans, you're awake. Now…" he removed the mask and looked me in the eyes. " what's your full name?" I sighed.

" Molly Katherine Evans." I replied.

" very good, follow the pen with your eyes." I did.

" Okay, I'll start letting people in a few at a time." He said. A few minutes later the door opened and Mom, Dad, Jeremy and Liam walked in.

" Hey girlie." Dad said, him and Liam on one side, Mom and Jeremy on the other.

" Hey daddy." I said.

" how ya feeling?" Mom asked.

" Fine." I answered.

" Hey Molls…" Liam said. I looked at him. " sorry." I nodded.

" No problem." I smiled. Liam smiled back.

" Sorry for what?" Dad asked.

" nothing." Liam, Jeremy and I said in unison. Mom and dad gave us funny looks but didn't press on. Then the door opened.

" cheesy family moment is over." Troy said, walking in, a million other people behind him. I have no idea how we all fit in one room. I ended up sitting up with my knees up to my chest and C.J, Desiree, Danica, Chenelle, Janey, and Patrick were crowded on my bed too. Lydia, Alaura, and Alyssa were sitting on one chair together, Liam, Jeremy, Nick, Tiffany, Carmen and Bijou were next to my bed on the right, Kane, Josh, and the adults were scattered about the room.

" Chenelle, Desiree, get off the bed, give Molly some room." Aunt Sharpay said.

" No it's okay, I'm fine." I said.

" So, kids… how's camp?" Uncle Zeke asked. The there was a giant burst of chattering as everyone tried to tell at once.

" Okay then…" Chad laughed. I could barely see the doctor come to the door over some of the heads.

" Okay, Molly can go home, or back to camp whatever, just remember breathing treatments." Everyone started out.

" oh, and Molly," Nick said, stopping by my bed.

" yeah?" I asked.

" we have some unfinished business."

TFMTFTFMTF

" You ready for this?" Nick asked. I nodded. Then I heard the announcement.

" Next up, Molly Evans, Nick, Ben and Chris Plummer!" The Music started and I felt frozen, but Nick looked over at me and smiled. Then I was supposed to sing too and the ice melted.

Nick  
I've been wasting my time  
I've been losing my mind  
I've been running races  
Still don't know what I've been chasing  
But my eyes still can see  
Bluer skies that wait for me  
And I'm on my way

All (Nick, Molly, Chris, and Ben.)  
Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door Time for me to live It's time for me to sing Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings Time for me to fly

Molly.  
The earth can be a heavy ride  
When the clouds are in your eyes  
But I feel a calling  
I will rise, I won't be falling  
And I'll escape the gravity  
And I'll reach my destiny  
And I'll fly away

All (Nick, Molly, Chris, and Ben.)  
Time for me to fly  
Time for me to soar  
Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heavens door Time for me to live It's time for me to sing Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings Time for me to fly

Nick  
The gates of heaven will open wide  
I will be

Molly  
I will rise

Nick and Molly  
There won't be compromise  
As I take to the open skies

I will fly away  
I will fly away  
I will fly away

Then it was over. I had offically over come my stage fright! Liam, Tiffany and Carmen came back to tell me how great I was.

" Where's Jeremy and Bijou?" I asked. Tiffany and Carmen smiled at each other. Then in came the Jeremy and Bijou, holding hands. Liam and I raised an eyebrow.

" ooh, Jeremy and Bijou sitting in a tree." Liam sang.

" K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" I joined in. Jeremy blushed. We laughed.

" Lay off." Tiffany ordered. Liam and I laughed. " It's cute." Tiffany said.

" stop laughing." Carmen added and Liam and I literally fell to the floor. As we stood up I took a few inhaler puffs to be safe. After we'd gotten back from the hospital everyone was watching me like I was a time bomb. I guess they wanted to be there to watch me pass out then gawk at my lifeless body.

But I'd been fine. It had only been a couple of days but I was back playing sports with Liam.

TWO WEEKS LATER!

It was the last day of camp. Tiffany was crying that she'd miss us and that we'd never see each other again.

" Tiffany, we have each other's e-mail addresses, home addresses, home phone numbers and cell phone numbers. We'll keep in touch. Besides there's always camp next year." Bijou said.

" What if one of us doesn't go?" Tiffany cried.

" Tiffany, we're not going to go home and forget you. We promise." Carmen said, exasperated. With Chenelle as my cousin I could deal with a lot of whining.

" Promise?" Tiffany asked.

" Promise." We all said. Then Tiffany brightened and went back to packing. There was a knock on the screen thing. It was Liam.

" Hey Molls, do you have any batteries?" he asked. I grabbed some out of my suitcase pocket and tossed them to him.

" What for?" I asked.

" No reason." He said and left.

" I should be worried about that." I said, but went back to folding shorts. Then there was another knock.

" Liam, I don't have anymore batteries." I turned it was Nick. He was doing the 'come out' motion. So I put down the shorts and walked out. " What's up?" I asked.

" This is the last day of camp." He said.

" I know." I said, pulling on a piece of my hair. " oh!" I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down all my stuff, e-mail, phone number stuff like that. He ripped of the bottom and wrote his stuff on it and gave it back to me.

" I've got to finish packing." He said.

" Me too."

" Well… bye."

" Bye." I replied. He kissed me and hurried off. I smiled and went back into the Cabin.

" What did Nick want?" Bijou asked.

" Nothing." I said. Then went back to packing.

TFMTFTFMTF

We were back home. I was sad. I missed them all, Tiffany, Bijou, Carmen, Nick, Ben and Chris. Chenelle was happy to be back with the real bathrooms. Kane had missed his piano, and Josh missed his basketball court. Jeremy missed Bijou as well.

" shut up Liam." He had said after I brought it up. Liam laughed and Mom looked at us.

" Bijou?" she asked.

" She was at the hospital with us." Jeremy said, looking at his hands. Liam nudged Jeremy.

" Jeremy's in love." He said.

" shut up!" Jeremy shouted. I laughed. " you too!" He shouted at me.

" No need to shout." I said.

" Molly, Liam, leave Jeremy alone." Dad said.

" ahh." Liam and I said.

Eventually we got home and unpacked

" so did you have a good summer?" Dad asked us.

" yeah, we did."

A/N I'm notorious for bad endings… oh well. Yeah, I'm watching I love the 70's and trying to find a way to get out of cleaning my room. Well, that's the end of the series! Now I've got to work on Life as She know it and my… eight other unfinished stories.

Anyhoo, I Finally got the RPG link in my profile, so I you like Role Playing and Harry Potter, check it out please.


End file.
